Enhancement of battery performance is an important issue in the advancement of portable electronics, power grid regulation, and electric vehicles. Rechargeable or secondary batteries generally include positive and negative electrodes, a separator, and an electrolyte. Current collectors are typically attached to each electrode in order to extract current from the battery. A common battery production method includes preparing a slurry of active material mixed with conductive carbon and binder with solvent and spreading it on metal current collectors and drying the slurry. Rechargeable batteries are often cycled repeatedly, which may result in swelling.